


How I Met Your Brother || Prompt #20

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): University! AU. Larry. Chłopcy są parą już jakiś czas. Harry poznaje Lottie, a Louis Gemmę. Opiszesz te sytuacje? Może w jakiś zabawny sposób? Jak wspólne wyjście na obiad i komentarze dziewczyn zawstydzające H&L? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Brother || Prompt #20

Louis obudził się, bo loki Harry’ego łaskotały go po twarzy. Chłopak leżał na jego klatce piersiowej ze słodko rozchylonymi wargami. Szatyn nie chciał go budzić więc jedynie odchylił głowę w tył by być jak najdalej bujnej czupryny swojego chłopaka.

Kiedy drętwiała mu już ręka, Harry zaczął się budzić. Jego powieki lekko drżały zanim otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę na Louisa, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go w brodę, bo tylko tam sięgał, wciąż leżąc na jego piersi.

-Dzień dobry. -Powiedział zaspanym głosem.

[[MORE]]

-Dzień dobry, wiesz twoje włosy mnie obudziły, a skoro dzisiaj sobota to za karę musisz zrobić mi śniadanie. 

-Robię to co tydzień Lou.

-Ale teraz to za karę.

-I tak kochasz moje włosy. -Zaśmiał się młodszy.

-Wstawaj Styles bo drętwieję. -Ponaglił go Louis.

-Zero uczucia. -Brunet pokręcił głową w niezadowoleniu i wstał leniwie z łóżka.

Kiedy Louis brał prysznic, Harry przygotował dla nich śniadanie. Mieszkali ze sobą od kiedy zaczęli naukę na uniwersytecie, początkowo jako dwaj nieznajomi, potem jako para. 

Starszy chłopak wycierał włosy ręcznikiem, jednocześnie myjąc zęby kiedy Harry wszedł do łazienki.

-Gotowe panie Tomlinson.

-Mhm. -Nie dało się zrozumieć co mówi Louis z ustami pełnymi pasty do zębów.

-Myślałeś o tym co możemy dzisiaj robić? -Zapytał Harry całując delikatnie skórę na szyi swojego chłopaka. Świeżo po prysznicu Louis pachniał owocowym żelem, a jego skóra nadal była przyjemnie ciepła i wilgotna. Szatyn odchylił głowę, by Harry mógł scałować całą jego szyję.

-Nie wiem, myślałem, że coś wymyślimy w ciągu dnia. -Odpowiedział, uprzednio wypluwając pastę do umywalki.

-Moglibyśmy zostać tutaj. -Mówił cicho Harry, jego ręce zahaczyły o ręcznik na biodrach szatyna, przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

-Moglibyśmy. -Powiedział Louis, odchylając się do swojego chłopaka, oparł się o krawędź toaletki. Kiedy Harry zdejmował już z niego ręcznik, zadzwonił telefon.

-Kurwa mać. -Warknął młodszy, poirytowany tym, że coś popsuło im nastrój.

-Zaraz do tego wrócimy. -Louis wybiegł z łazienki i odebrał telefon.

Harry ignorował to z kim rozmawiał, sam przeglądał się w lustrze, zaraz potem wszedł do ich sypialni, Louis akurat kończył rozmowę.

-Kto to był?

-Chyba mamy problem.

-Problem?

-Lottie stwierdziła, że to idealny dzień żeby mnie odwiedzić.

-Co? Nie mogłeś jej odmówić?

-Jest już w drodze.

-No to mamy problem.

Problemem było to, że żaden z nich nadal nie powiedział rodzinie o tym, że się spotykają. Chcieli to zrobić, nie wstydzili się tego, po prostu czekali na odpowiednią chwilę.

*** 

Postanowili nie mówić nic Lottie, nie na razie, wszystkie dowie się w swoim czasie. Szykowali właśnie obiad, oboje przejęci tym, żeby dziewczyna nic nie podejrzała.

-Harry twój telefon dzwoni! -Krzyknął Louis, chciał być głośniejszy niż szum odkurzacza. Sprzątał mieszkanie, bo wiedział, że jeśli będzie tu brudno to Lottie wszystko powie jego mamie, a ona zacznie się martwić, że jej synek nie daje sobie rady.

Brunet pośpieszył do ich małego salonu, gdzie leżał jego telefon. Louis widział jak wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się z “jest źle” na “jest bardzo źle”

-Harry? -Szatyn wyłączył odkurzacz.

-Gemma chce przyjechać.

-Co? Harry przecież Lottie zaraz tu będzie!

-Gemma jest w drodze, nie mogłem jej odmówić jak mówiła do mnie tym swoim głupim głosem. -Brunet zaczynał panikować.

-W takim razie dzisiaj wieczór rodzeństwa? -Louis zaśmiał się z tego w jak beznadziejnej są sytuacji.  

*** 

Lottie wyściskała swojego brata i przywitała się z _jego najlepszym przyjacielem Harrym._ Louis i jego siostra rozmawiali przy stole, mówiąc coś o swoich wspólnych znajomych i o plotkach z Doncaster. Harry niecierpliwie czekał, na przyjazd Gemmy. 

Kiedy i jego siostra zapukała do drzwi i przywitała się ze wszystkimi, usiedli wspólnie przy stole. Harry i Louis co jakiś czas wymieniali nerwowe spojrzenia. Kolacja przebiegła lepiej niż mogłoby się wydawać, żadna z sióstr nie zadawała zbędnych pytań. Okazało się, że Gemma i Lottie bardzo dobrze się dogadują, zupełnie jakby znały się od dawna.

Robiło się już późno, Gemma wyszła do łazienki, Lottie na balkon, bo zadzwonił do niej jej chłopak. 

-Nie jest tak źle. -Westchnął z ulgą Harry.

-Jak sobie pójdą to będziemy mogli dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy zani-

-Co dokończyć? -Siostra Harry’ego weszła do pomieszczenia.

-Nic. -Wypalił szybko Harry.

Po chwili do kuchni wróciła też Lottie. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, nie wiedząc za bardzo skąd się wzięła.

-Więc od kiedy jesteście razem? -Zapytała Gemma

-Słucham? -Harry niemal zadławił się winem, które sączył powoli z kieliszka.

-Pytam od kiedy się spotykacie.

-M-my nie-

-Śpicie w jedynym łóżku i chyba nie muszę wam mówić co jest w waszym koszu w łazience. -Zaśmiała się Lottie.

-M-my- Zaczął Louis.

-Wiedziałam, że gdybyś sobie kogoś nie znalazł to dzwoniłbyś częściej! -Drażniła go siostra. -Wiesz Harry, kiedy Louis był mały był kompletnym synkiem mamusi, udawał czasami, że jest bobasem, bo był zazdrosny o młodsze rodzeństwo.

-Charlotte!

-Harry grzebał w ubraniach mamy, jest nawet gdzieś jego zdjęcie w staniku! -Zaśmiała się Gemma. 

-Dość, nie, koniec. -Zaprotestował brunet.

-Daj spokój Haz. -Louis powstrzymał go przed wstaniem od stołu, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Nie pozwolisz chyba żeby obrały nas z resztek godności! -Bronił się młodszy! 

-Już chyba za późno Harry. -Zaśmiał się Louis.


End file.
